Child's Play (franchise)
Child's Play began with a 1988 American horror film helmed by the screenplay of horror film student Don Mancini and directed by acclaimed filmmaker Tom Holland it went on to establish many merchandise and one of the most popular cinematic villains of all time: Chucky. It delved into the different concept of children's toys especially taking aim at Cabbage Patch series to hit shelves by storm. Child's Play went on to make 4 more sequels of cult following and eventually a re-imagining to be helemd by Don Mancini. Voiced by Brad Dourif, Chucky became an icon not just for successful toys but terrorfying monstrous murderers as well. Overview The first film in the series Child's Play was released in 1988, written by Don Mancini and John Lafia and directed by Tom Holland. The plot is about notorious serial killer Charles Lee Ray, also known as "The Lakeshore Strangler", who is shot down in a local Chicago toy store, but before he dies, he uses a voodoo spell to transfer his soul into a "Good Guys" doll (named Chucky), who is later given to little boy Andy Barclay. Chucky learns from his voodoo teacher John Bishop that the longer he stays in the doll, the more human he becomes and that he has to transfer his soul into Andy, the first person he revealed his true self to. Child's Play 2 was released in 1990, two years after the first film. It was directed by John Lafia, who also wrote the first film. In the movie, Play Pals, the company who manufactures the "Good Guys" dolls rebuilt Chucky in an effort to prove he was never alive while Andy is living in forster care. A freak electrical accident brings Chucky back to life and he continues his search for Andy. Child's Play 3 from 1991 takes place eight years after Child's Play 2, was directed by Jack Bender and the last film to be called Child's Play before the title change as Chucky. In the film, Andy is now a teenager and is at military school while Play Pals has re-opened after bad publicity. As Chucky's remains are removed, some blood from his human-doll body drips into a batch of molten plastic, returning in a new body. He manages to follow Andy, but finds a new boy, Ronald Tyler, who he shares his "secret" with. Bride of Chucky (1998) was directed by Ronny Yu and takes place one month after Child's Play 3. The film focuses entirely on Chucky and Tiffany. Chucky's remains are acquired by his ex-girlfriend and accomplice, Tiffany, who puts him back together and re-awakens him with voodoo magic. After Chucky kills her, he transfers her soul into a bride doll and the two force a young couple named Jade and Jesse to bring them to Charles Lee Ray's grave, where Chucky plans to use the Heart of Damballa, a voodoo amulet to finally get a new body. In the end, Tiffany gives birth to a doll who attacks a detective. Seed of Chucky (2004) was directed by Don Mancini, who also wrote the other films in the series and takes places six years after Bride of Chucky. In the film, Chucky and Tiffany's son/daughter Glen/Glenda brings them back to life using the Heart of Damballa and they force a pregnancy on actress Jennifer Tilly, which is accelerated by voodoo magic. In an epilogue set in 2009, one of Chucky's severed arms is mailed to the home of his family, where it attacks the now-human Glen Curse of Chucky (2013), Series Category:Franchises Category:Child's Play